In Phase I, we will develop a prototype of a simple, cost-effective device that allows bacterial growth in any type of 96 or 384 well microtiter plates or deep well blocks without the use of expensive equipment. The product will simplify bacterial growth in tightly spaced microtiter plates, yet still result in robust culture with DNA yields greater than equivalent volume growth in Erlenmeyer or larger shaker test tubes. In phase I, we will further develop and optimize an aeration/agitation prototype device that was successfully experimented with prior to Phase I. This prototype uses a controlled stream of pre-heated, sterile, humidified air that is bubbled through the culture medium to simultaneously accomplish aeration, heating and agitation of the tightly packed cultures. The prototype works well with small and large culture volumes ranging from 50 ul to 2.0 ml, and thus could be used for growth in 96 or 384 deep well plates. The DNA yield from culture volumes as low as 300 ul was sufficient quantity to perform automated DNA sequencing. The proposed product will be inexpensive to construct and will operate in a completely self-contained, compact manner without an external incubator, shaker, stirrer or oxygen source as are used with other devices that accomplish this task. We believe that the device can be sold for less than $2000.The product will greatly enhance the ability to grow and prepare DNA from recombinant culture, thereby improving the quality and through put of large scale DNA sequencing and analysis efforts. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE